Rise of the Portal Masters
by CaptainX87
Summary: Eon sent ten elemental crystals to Earth, in hopes of recruiting some Portal Masters to help stop the Darkness and Kaos. After accomplishing this, Skylands is at peace but not for long. A new villain strikes back after years of imprisonment and the only way to stop it is to find its opposite and create their own warriors. Can they do it? Read to find out. R&R please.
1. Prologue

In the beginning of Skylands, there were 10 elements. Each one unique in its own way, powerful by itself but combined, their power was unstoppable. The last of the portal masters, Master Eon, was entrusted to keep the elements and Skylands safe from those who seek to wrong them. However, age was catching up to Eon and he knew that without new portal masters, the Darkness would take hold.

So as a last attempt, he sent ten crystals, each representing a different element, to Earth before dying in an explosion. When the crystals landed on Earth, it was during the time of the dinosaurs, and the crystals went untouched for millennia. In that time, the crystals greatly affected the surrounding areas, molding them to match the element.

The Earth element made mountains rise, the rocky slopes nearly impossible to climb. The Water element created a large crater, filling it with clear water that allowed you to see your greatest desire. The Air element surrounded itself in a permanent tornado, sucking everything in but sometimes disappearing to a cool breeze. The Fire element landed in a dormant volcano, making it active and causing massive damage before being trapped in obsidian.

The Magic element formed a clear crystal shell to protect itself before being swallowed by an oyster. The Tech element attracted precious metals from underground up near the surface. The Undead element formed a tar pit, where many living things died and left their bones. The Life element grew a jungle around it, where many luscious plants stayed green year round. The Light and Dark elements created a cave with light giving crystals and shadows that formed demented shapes.

While the crystals landed on Earth, Skylands was being defended from the dark Portal Master, Kaos, whose only goal was the complete control of Skylands, and the Darkness, a strange evil being from a forbidden dimension and whose goal was complete control of the Universe itself. Every Skylander was locked in combat when the Core of Light was destroyed, sending them to Earth as toy sized figures. Back on Earth, human life appeared after several millennia since the entire destruction of the dinosaurs. However, the elemental crystals still remained untouched, locked in a state of dormancy until they were discovered by ten children.

These children were special, destined for a great adventure…


	2. Chapter 1: Water

**A/N: This chapter focuses on the first element: Water. Each chapter focuses on one element until all elements are found. And to guest Martyn: I have a plan for the 10 elements, so I will probably include him as a new arrival or maybe a host for someone. But rest assured, he will be added. There is actually no main protagonist, so his role will be just like the other protagonists. And if anyone else would like to submit a character, visit my profile for the requirements. Thx.**

Jessica walked through the park towards her favorite spot in the whole world: the grass next to the small lake. The water was always clear enough to see down to the bottom where algae grew. However, on this day, Jessica would find something she never expected, something that would take her from this world and into a world of fantasy and magic. She just didn't know it yet.

Jessica sat down by the lake and started to daydream about flying dragons, ice palaces, and snowmen. Sighing, Jessica looked down into the water and saw something shining at the bottom, much too big to be a coin but too small to be a metallic object. Confused by what it was, Jessica leaned closer…and closer…until… **SPLASH**! She had fallen in, unaware that the ground she had been sitting on was mostly washed away.

Jessica swam downwards until she reached the bottom, feeling around for the shiny object she had seen up above. Grasping the crystalline object, Jessica kicked her feet as she desperately attempted to get back to the surface for some much needed oxygen. Once her head breached the surface, Jessica gulped air into her burning lungs and coughed after being underwater for nearly two minutes. Wiping her eyes, Jessica slipped the small crystal into her pocket and started off towards her home on foot.

After an hour of walking, Jessica saw her house come into view, her parents sitting out on the front porch. After returning her parents' greetings, Jessica walked in and went straight to her room, making sure to close her door before turning to her collection. Her Skylanders collection was impressive, paying special attention to the Water element with every water Skylander in existence.

Jessica placed the crystal down next to her Imaginators Portal of Power and started up the game, setting out all of her Sensei figures and Water Crystals and grabbed her controller. Jessica didn't notice that the crystal she picked up earlier had changed, encasing itself in a clear tube which made it appear as if it was one of her toy crystals. Jessica picked up the crystal and put it on the portal, thinking it was just like the other toys next to the Portal.

The Portal glowed brighter than normal, way too bright to be the normal LED lights and seemed to almost pulsate like it had a pulse. In front of the TV, a swirling vortex opened up and almost dragged the crystal Jessica had found earlier into it, before Jessica snatched the gem up and held it tightly. The vortex started dragging Jessica instead, pulling at her pant legs and the crystal and sucking them both into the unknown.

When Jessica opened her eyes, she realized that she was no longer in her bedroom but instead standing near an ocean surrounded by blue skies. Jessica walked towards the edge of the island she was on but jumped back when she saw it wasn't just an island in the middle of the sea. It was an island in the _sky_ , which gave Jessica a farfetched idea about where she actually was. "I can't believe it", Jessica whispered to herself. "I'm actually _in_ Skylands."

Jessica felt her hand slightly vibrating and opened up her fist that was clenched around the odd crystal she had discovered. The crystal transformed in her hand, becoming a three-tipped trident with the crystal set into the part where the three points converged and met with the rest of the weapon. Jessica gasped and smiled, twirling the trident around so the sun could catch the beauty of the weapon before pausing and getting struck with an idea.

She reached into the recesses of her mind and pulled up the thought of her favorite element: Water. As she opened her eyes, she saw three submarines breach the surface while two boats raced across the top of the water towards the island. Jessica backed up in surprise as Dive-Clops, Gill Grunt, Splat, Pop Fizz, and Nightfall approached, not knowing how they would react to her. Gill Grunt stepped forward and said "Welcome to Skylands, miss. I reckon you're the new Portal Master that Hugo and Master Eon were talking about. It's a pleasure to meet the new generation of protectors."

Jessica nodded and asked, "Will you take me to the academy? I've always wanted to meet Master Eon and the Kaos clone." Gill Grunt looked back at the others who were heading back to their vehicles before turning back to her and motioning her to follow. "Hey, Pop Fizz! Mind her riding with you?" Gill Grunt called to Pop Fizz. Pop Fizz smiled and said, "Yeah! Come on, miss new Portal Master!"

Jessica grinned and ran over to the float-like boat known as the Soda Skimmer, climbing in and sitting behind Pop Fizz as all of the ships took off at once, with the submarines gliding below the surface and the ships speeding along the surface. Soon, the Skylander Academy came into focus and, with it, the battle taking place between the Skylanders and some enemies.


	3. Chapter 2: Fire

**A/N: This chapter focuses on the fire element. Props to D.J. Scales for the name and backstory.**

Cedric Payne walked along the clearly marked path, enjoying his last week in Hawaii with his family. He walked past the large hill where he first found some igneous rocks, the small black glass-like surface smooth and decorative. Cedric decided to take a shortcut and cross over the top of the hill, seeing as it would be faster than trekking the entire path back to the hotel. Once up at the top, Cedric breathed in the fresh air, glad he decided to join the family vacation instead of staying at home boxing or playing Skylanders.

He had every game, all the way up to the new Imaginators in which you could design your own Skylander. Cedric especially did well with the Fire element, not really wanting to play favorites since he loved them all. He always dreamed he would go to Skylands, but knew that it was a silly thought. Skylands wasn't real, the Skylanders just toys created by Toys for Bob and Activision. Sometimes it was easier to imagine Skylands was real rather than face reality, what with all the wars, disease, and hatred on Earth.

Cedric was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice the giant gaping hole in the top of the hill and fell in, landing ungracefully in a heap after hitting the floor of the cave. Unsteadily, Cedric stood up and surveyed the immediate area, realizing that there was no way to climb out of the cave. He then noticed a huge opening behind him that led downward as far as he could see, smothered in utter darkness. Deciding to follow the pathway, Cedric started an extremely slow descent into the heart of the cave system.

A light up ahead made Cedric curious as to where he was and continued forward, albeit a bit more carefully. Good thing too, as he rounded the corner and was met with a large cavern that had lava pools everywhere, obsidian made up most of the floor. Cedric paused and blinked in surprise, the sweat on his brow dripping down into his eyes which made them sting. He walked forward to investigate more of the large cavern which seemed to go onward for miles. The stalactites on the ceiling were quite large, enough so that if one fell, it would cause quite a bit of damage. The stalagmites, on the other hand, were smaller than normal standards, probably due to the extreme heat slowly melting them.

Cedric wiped the perspiration from his face and looked at the exposed walls, wondering if there was anything behind them of interest or value. The low lighting made it harder to see the further up he looked, but maybe that was a good thing as most of the lava was on the floor. Suddenly, Cedric saw a glittering object embedded in the wall and decided to investigate what exactly the thing was. Trying to get a grip on the crystalline object was impossible, so Cedric decided to try and bash it out using a rock nearby.

Once the crystal was pried out of its spot, the whole cave began to shake. Cedric turned and ran back the way he came, hurrying to find some way out of the death trap he was in. In his panicked state, Cedric failed to notice the stalactite falling towards a nearby lava pool, making a splash with a couple drops landing on his arm and giving him 3rd degree burns. Cedric hissed in pain and sped up, coming to the initial cave he had fallen into and realizing a way had been made due to a ceiling collapse. Running outside, Cedric started to breathe easier and turned to look back at the cave which caved in even more, sealing up the entrance and preventing the lava from reaching the surface. As soon as he was done looking, Cedric turned to the path and sprinted all the way back to the hotel where his family was relaxing before having to pack up.

When Cedric's family found him passed out in their hotel room with an ice pack on his arm, they were deeply concerned about him. Cedric let his dad take care of the burns while his mother asked what happened to him, where he was, and how he got the burns. He told them everything: how he ended up in the cave, how he got the burns, and how he got out. Cedric decided against telling them about the crystal he found, instead opting to find out what it was when he got home. The next morning, Cedric found himself on a plane back to Arizona with his parents on both sides of him and his three siblings in the row behind him.

As soon as the plane touched down, Cedric started to feel at ease in the constant heat. A three hour long and boring car ride later found Cedric sitting in front of his computer, looking up what type of crystal he found was with little luck. Frustrated and hurting, Cedric decided to play Skylanders Imaginators to cool down, not realizing that as he set up the game, the crystal he discovered changed to look like one of his fire crystals. Grabbing the actual crystal, Cedric was startled to see a large swirling vortex appear in front of his TV with the crystal being pulled towards the strange portal.

Before the portal was able to swallow the magical gem, Cedric dove forward and wrapped both of his hands around it. Instead of just the crystal disappearing, both it and Cedric were sucked into the portal to an (at the time) unknown location, leaving behind not a single trace that Cedric was ever there. When his vision cleared, Cedric noticed that he stood near an active volcano with lava running in rivulets down towards the ground and a sword in his right hand.

Cedric studied the blade more closely and saw that, set into the hilt, was the crystal he had found earlier, the pattern on the blade being that of the Skylands symbol for fire. Two revving engines caused Cedric to turn and watch Hot Streak and Burn Cycle heading towards him, Spitfire and Eruptor piloting the vehicles respectively. The two Superchargers stopped feet from the awed Portal Master and exited their vehicles, approaching Cedric and greeting him. Suddenly, a small alarm sounded from inside Hot Streak's cockpit, prompting Spitfire to go and respond to the emergency alarm.

Spitfire came back five minutes later, a look of panic mixed with fury painting his face and tensing his muscles. Eruptor gave a curious look before Spitfire explained what was angering him, "The Academy is under attack. Sorry we have to cut the welcoming short, Portal Master, but the Academy needs all of us to help. Will you?" Cedric nodded and climbed behind Spitfire in Hot Streak, Eruptor getting on his Burn Cycle, before taking off towards the Academy to save the day.


	4. Chapter 3: Air

**A/N: This Chapter focuses on the Air element. Sorry for not updating recently. Writer's block sucks. Hope you guys are enjoying the series so far.**

Jason stood on his front porch and stared out at the storm clouds in the distance, wondering when his parents would get home from work. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jason decided to walk inside and read more stories about his favorite game series in the world: Skylanders. He did best when using the air element, Jason's favorite being Bad Juju since she became a sensei.

Jason owned all six games, starting the adventure in the first game and working his way through all of them. Jason's favorite part of each game were the enemies, becoming somewhat of a nerd on them and learning the behaviors and stats on each one. His favorite enemy had to be the Chompies, they were just too cute and cuddly once one got past the razor sharp chompers that filled their mouths. Jason grinned as he found one of his favorite stories: Skylanders: Rift Riders by one of his favorite authors.

The story focused on a group of teens who were transported to Skylands and have to save it from the grips of something worse than the Darkness and Kaos combined. To Jason, the thought of going to Skylands would be the most fascinating thing to happen to anyone ever. If it did happen, he would ask Hugo about Skyland's history. However that was never going to happen, especially since reality was more apparent than fantasy.

Jason was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the warning sirens going off, signaling that a tornado had touched down until he felt the house start to shake and making him panic and try to run to the cellar. However, he never made it past the living room, getting swept up into the twister and colliding with several pieces of housing and debris. Jason thought he was going to die when he got hit by a bolt of lightning, but was surprised when he saw a crystal in the center. Making his way over to the strange jewel, Jason grabbed it before looking down and seeing the ground racing up to meet him since the tornado vanished.

Jason had his eyes shut, so he didn't notice that he wasn't falling extremely quickly, but rather was slowly floating towards the solid surface. Once he was certain he wasn't dead, Jason opened his eyes and saw that his house was completely gone but so was the grasslands that he lived near. All of that was replaced by giant air balloons, small islands, and empty sky, prompting Jason to blink and pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't which meant Jason was in the last place he expected to be real: Skylands, somewhere in an air based zone.

Looking down at his hand, Jason saw that the crystal had transformed into a spear with the crystal set into the center of the spearhead. Engines could be heard nearby, prompting Jason to jump the small gaps in the balloons and approach the source of the noises. Jason watched in awe as Jet-Vac and Stormblade were about to take off in the Jet Stream and Sky Slicer, respectively. Luckily, they noticed Jason before leaving and hopped out of their vehicles, curious as to who this new human in Skylands was.

Jet-Vac introduced himself, before Jason interrupted with "I know who both of you are. I've played the games and know every air Skylander, plus the majority of enemies. I'm Jason, by the way." Jet-Vac and Stormblade shared a look before Jet-Vac asked to see Jason's arm, turning it over and seeing the Skylands air symbol imprinted on the kid's arm. Jason looked startled at the symbol and said, "How did this thing get here? I don't remember drawing this onto my arm." Jet-Vac turned to Stormblade and said, "This is our guy, Stormblade. The one Master Eon told us about." Stormblade nodded, saying "Yeah. Didn't Master Eon refer to him as one of the new Portal Masters? He said to bring him back to the Academy, right?"

Jet-Vac nodded and motioned for Jason to follow him, helping the new Portal Master up into the Jet Stream before climbing in and piloting the Jet Stream away from the balloons with Stormblade in the Sky Slicer following close behind. When they were a good distance from their starting point, Jet-Vac told Jason of their mission from Master Eon. "Master Eon sent a beacon of sorts to Earth, one of each element to be exact. However, nothing happened for years and we slowly started to lose belief that new Portal Masters would arrive. Good thing you caught us when you did. We were just about to head back to the Academy after helping out the Mabu town. They sent reports of mysterious air vehicles circling some outlying islands, but when we got there, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. So we investigated somewhat and found evidence that something was, indeed, there."

Jason contemplated what Jet-Vac said and decided to inquire more. "So, did the Mabu give a description of what was stalking them? If so, I think I can help." Jet-Vac glanced back at the teen before answering. "Yes, actually. They said it was a red and gold helicopter jet type of vehicle. They also said it had purple markings, almost like runes on the sides. In all my years as a Skylander, I've never heard of anything like it. The closest I can get to a picture is an Arkeyan copter that has been touched by the Darkness, but that's impossible since all of the Arkeyans disappeared and the Darkness was destroyed."

Suddenly, the radio in front of Jet-Vac crackled before Stormblade's voice came through sounding alarmed. "Uh, guys? I know we don't have much to attack us, but I think that thing we were investigating is attacking the Academy. And I think it brought some friends this time…" Ahead of the group was the Academy, which appeared to be under attack. Jet-Vac turned to Jason and said "Hope you're ready to fight, Portal Master."


	5. Chapter 4: Earth

**A/N: Sorry for the long delays between chapters. Welcome to chapter four, a.k.a the Earth Element. I did something a little different from the other chapters in the way the Earth Portal Master gets to Skylands. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Cara Pebble climbed her way up to the top of the mountain, getting tunnel vision from trying to make it before her siblings. Cara's family was on holiday in the Himalayan Mountains during summer vacation, enjoying the scenery and socializing with friends who had the same idea of vacation. Cara wanted to be a geologist when she got older, but for the moment settled with being a gamer. Her favorite game series was Skylanders while her second favorite was Crash Bandicoot. So, naturally, when Activision announced a team up in Skylanders Imaginators, it came as no surprise when Cara fan-girled for a week.

It was only a few days after she received the game as a Christmas gift that Cara had the entire game played. Every Earth Skylander lay around the Portal of Power, each one used when another had fallen which rarely happened. Skylanders had many amazing things, but to Cara, the most amazing part of any game were the locations and scenery. Sure the collectibles were nice and the enemies were cool, but the main hook was the diverse range of islands and places. Her favorite areas were mainly the mine areas, loving the fact that so much detail was put into the areas and locations.

Her dream was to see Skylands in all its glory, especially the amazing locations. However, she knew that reality would always come before fantasy so she just held her hope as a childhood dream. Ahead of her lay a simple cave, a one room, dark cave that seemed to be calling her. As soon as she stepped inside, Cara knew something was going to happen, something magical and life-changing. However, she didn't expect several large boulders to crash down at the entrance of the cave, nor a bright crystal to start glowing from the center of the floor and rise on a pillar of stone.

Cara stepped closer to the pillar and investigated the crystal before touching it in case it was booby-trapped. Once she deemed it safe and removed the gem from its resting place, turning it over to see if she had seen something like this before. A slight rumbling prompted a look over her shoulder at the entrance to the cave where sunlight now streamed in and lit up the previously darkened cave. Cara set the crystal back onto the pedestal only to find the entrance blocked again, before formulating a theory as to how the crystal affected the surrounding area.

"This may sound crazy since I'm talking to myself, but maybe this gem has amazing abilities. It's possible, at least for me, that this crystal came from Skylands and this pedestal acts as some sort of portal. I really should get back to my family, but at the same time, I _really_ want to see Skylands." In the end, Cara's curiosity won out and she plucked the crystal from the podium, running through the mouth of the cave and into extremely rocky terrain. Cara's amazement distracted her from the gem in her hands which changed into a giant hammer with the crystal being visible from the top and sides of the hammer's head.

Shouts came from over a nearby ridge and Cara went to investigate, watching in awe as trolls and Chompies attacked a peaceful Mabu town. Grinning, Cara ran towards the town and smashed her hammer into a Chompy, subsequently flattening it under the head of massive weapon. The only word to describe the events that unfolded afterwards would be chaotic, as every Chompy and troll turned and rushed her with their various scrap metal weapons or, in the case of the ranged trolls, scrap metal nail guns. Cara quickly had the realization that she was seriously outnumbered and started to back up without paying attention to her surroundings.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…", Cara mumbled to herself, backing up even more as the enemies slowly advanced on their prey. It seemed the Earth Portal Master's adventure would end before it even began until the roar of two engines silenced the enemies and instilled a sense of hope in Cara. Several enemies on the right flew up into the air thanks to the loader of the Thump Truck, piloted by Smash Hit, while more enemies were dragged below the surface of the ground by the teeth of the Shark Tank, piloted by Terrafin. Both vehicles halted their destruction as soon as they were in front of the Earth Portal Master and the pilots of the vehicles left the cockpits to greet the new Portal Master.

Terrafin greeted Cara with a fist bump, followed by a high five from Smash Hit before they started talking. "That was some nice fighting, Earth Portal Master. Not many new arrivals have enough of a will to defeat enemies. Master Eon sent us out here to retrieve you and from the way the rest of the enemies fled, it won't be long before they regroup and try to hunt you down. So, if you would follow us, we'll take you to the Academy to meet up with the other new Portal Masters." Cara nodded and followed before telling the two, "By the way, just call me Cara from now on, ok? It's less of a mouthful than Earth Portal Master."

With their discussion concluded, the three sped off in the direction of the Academy where they would have to do a lot more battle to save the building.


	6. Chapter 5: Undead

**A/N: I apologize for my inactivity on this story. I had so much trouble thinking of ideas for the previous chapter that I took a step back and finally came up with something hopefully acceptable. Reviews will be at the end of each chapter so stick around. At any rate, enjoy chapter 5. Warning: there is a ship in this chapter. Also to Guest Martyn, I will most definitely be including your OC. Enjoy the Undead chapter.**

Morty sat in front of his best friend's grave, wishing more than anything that she could be here to talk to him and share in their love of Skylanders. Unfortunately, she died before Imaginators came out thanks to cancer and entrusted her collection of Skylanders to him which he dare not use to preserve her memory. Instead he uses his own collection, made up mostly of Undead Skylanders, his favorite being Hex since she's a sorceress. Sighing, Morty was about to leave the grave when a strange stone caught his attention.

The gem was grey in color and was sat on top of his friend's grave, unlike when the top was empty a few moments ago. As soon as the stone was in Morty's hand, a familiar voice filled his ears as he turned to stare at the ghost of his best friend who was just as shocked that he could see her again. Morty looked down at the gem and back up to his friend, at a loss for words thanks to the many emotions taking over his brain. Thankfully, his friend talked for him.

"I guess I'm like your ghostly sidekick now. And concerning that stone, I think you should keep it so you can see me. So, how have you been, Morty? You visit my grave every day, so I guess you're still not over it." Morty finally found his voice and responded with "Yeah, this stone is never leaving my body. Also, honestly, no I am not over it. You died way too young, Katie." Katie scoffed and changed the subject. "So, have you been treating my Skylanders well?" Morty nodded and started back towards his home, prompting Katie to follow along. "I haven't been using them because I wanted to preserve your memory. So they're sitting in a glass case."

Katie frowned. "I would have thought you'd use them. That's the entire reason I gave them to you." Morty shrugged as the two made their way up to his room where Katie's Skylanders sat in a glass case, while Morty's collection sat on a shelf below the display. Katie whistled in appreciation. "While I disagree with you not using them, I have to admit that you certainly know exactly how to compensate for it. Nicely done, Morty." Morty blushed at the praise, not used to accepting compliments from anyone. "Ya know, it sucks that you died. While we've been best friends since childhood, I always had a crush on you. Still do, if I'm being completely honest."

Katie looked surprised at this sudden love confession before collecting her thoughts and getting a brilliant idea. "You know, that stone allows you to talk to me. Think it could allow you to touch a ghost?" Morty gave her a strange look, not quite sure what Katie had in mind by asking that question. Tentatively, Morty reached out and attempted to brush Katie's arm, pulling back instantly after making contact with the cold appendage. "I guess you can touch me. Which means even with me being dead, we can still be together. I'd love to see people's faces when you tell them you're dating a ghost."

Morty chuckled at that before something caught his attention. The crystal he had in his hand had formed a clear tubing around itself, making it appear as if it was just another Creation Crystal without him realizing it. Looking at the now toy like crystal, Morty decided to show Katie exactly what the creation process was like since she probably wouldn't be able to see it herself. "Hey Katie, I wanna show you something cool in the latest Skylanders game. You can actually create your own Skylander, known as an Imaginator. There's hundreds of parts, gear, and weapons."

Katie watched Morty as he put the actual crystal onto the portal, causing the portal to glow with ethereal light. "Wait a second! That was the actual crystal! This doesn't happen with the toys!" Morty looked at the vortex that was swirling with power and wondered where it led. Katie looked at Morty, shrugged and yelled "Geronimo!" as she jumped through the portal. Morty gaped before he noticed the crystal was about to be pulled into the vortex and dived to catch it, getting pulled in as well.

When Morty opened his eyes, the first thing that came into sight were the multiple tombstones surrounded by iron fences. The second view was Katie standing by the entrance, speaking to what appeared to be a spirit with a gear in the center of its chest. Morty groaned and stood, looking down when he realized he couldn't feel the crystal but instead a long rod of silver with a weight at one end. The weight was a large, curved blade with the crystal set into the place where the blade met with the rod and had a feeling of ethereal energy. Morty then walked towards the two ghosts nearby and gazed in amazement as he realized that Katie was talking with Machine Ghost- _the_ Machine Ghost from the Skylanders game, Giants.

"Wow. We're actually in Skylands. This has to be the best day of my life. Not only am I dating my best friend, I'm in the best place to be for someone like me." Machine Ghost and Katie waved Morty over to them. "Greetings, new Undead Portal Master. I am Machine Ghost. Master Eon sent me here to retrieve the new Portal Master he said would be arriving. If you will follow me, the Superchargers Roller Brawl and Fiesta are waiting for both of you." Morty nodded and walked after Machine Ghost, Katie directly next to him, towards a clearing where the Crypt Crusher and Tomb Buggy sat with Fiesta looking into the Crypt Crusher's engine and Roller Brawl reading off instructions to him from a piece of parchment.

"It's no use, Roller Brawl. I can't figure out what's wrong with her. Maybe a quick call to Mags would be majorly helpful." Roller Brawl scoffed and told Fiesta that they could figure it out themselves before noticing the group approaching them. "Well, hey there, Machine Ghost. Is this the new Undead Portal Master? I thought we were only getting one." Katie answered for Machine Ghost. "Um, Morty here is the new Undead Portal Master. I'm his best friend Katie." Fiesta nodded until he looked at Morty then chuckled. Roller Brawl turned to Fiesta and said "Alright spill it. What's so funny?"

"Isn't it obvious, Roller Brawl? These two are more than just friends. I can see it in Morty's eyes. He's in love with Katie. Adorable, really. He has the same look you have whenever you see Grim Creeper." Fiesta laughed as Roller Brawl swat him on the arm, a blush revealing her embarrassment at the statement as well as the truth behind it. Katie looked curiously at the Crypt Crusher before turning to the now settled Fiesta. "Mind if I take a look, Fiesta? My dad was a mechanic, so I know a thing or two about cars." Fiesta looked thoughtful before shrugging. " _Si_. Knock yourself out, _chica_." After a few minutes, Katie emerged holding a something wrapped in tinfoil with a frown on her face. "Whose bright idea was it to drop a burrito into one of the engine's cylinders? Seriously? How did you guys miss this?"

Fiesta looked sheepish before taking the burrito from the ghost's hand, muttering in Spanish the entire time. "I wondered where I put it. I lost this thing about a three days ago. Hope it's still good to eat." Roller Brawl rolled her eyes and grimaced as the skeleton proceeded to bite into the treat, opting to turn to look at Morty, Machine Ghost, and Katie and said, "Are we ready to get back to the academy, everyone? If so, Katie rides with me and you two ride with Burrito Boy over there. We'll leave as soon as everyone is settled in." Giggling at Fiesta's new nickname, Katie climbed into the Tomb Buggy's passenger side while Morty and Machine Ghost sat behind Fiesta in the Crypt Crusher.

As the two vehicles made their way back to the Academy, they were unknowingly heading straight into a battle for their home.

 **A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Onto the reviews anyways.**

 **D.J. Scales: Thanks!**

 **Martyn: I am back and no, I haven't forgotten about your OC. He gets his own chapter; one of the last element chapters as a matter of fact. So you can definitely look forward to that.**

 **Remember to leave reviews on what you liked/didn't like so I can maybe do better in the next chapters. See you all in the next Chapter!**


	7. Important Note

**Greetings, fellow Portal Masters! I know everyone is excited for chapter 6 and the others. I want to reassure you all that it is all under development. However, I have a problem that will affect all of my stories, not just RotPM.**

 **This is my senior year of high school and I need to really focus on that. I will work on the chapters here and there, but I won't upload anything until after June 9** **th** **. After that, I will then be free to update this and my other fics and possibly develop a schedule for each chapter.**

 **Again I'm sorry but my fics will be on hiatus until after June 9** **th** **. Until the next chapter, I will include a little excerpt from the story after this message.**

 **Thanks for understanding!**

 **Captain X signing off!**

Cedric looked around at his fellow Portal Masters, each grimacing or trying to hold back screams or tears at the sight before them. Morty stepped forward and conjured skeletal hands that dragged the Mabu corpse underneath the soil before bowing his head and muttering a Latin phrase under his breath. Jason shook his head and spoke. "I thought Skylands was a fantasy world where nothing permanently bad happened. This is definitely _not_ what was supposed to occur. We can't even blame any of the enemies because this is too sick for any of them to do."

"Guys, I know this may not be the best moment but did anyone else notice the message written in blood on the wall over here?" The others turned to the message while Jessica read it aloud. "'Welcome to the real Skylands, "heroes". Still think this is a game?'". "What kind of sick person would this? It certainly wouldn't be Kaos and the Darkness was destroyed, so who could do such a thing?" Nobody could answer Cara and instead looked for any clues as to who could commit murder. Cedric noticed an unfamiliar symbol at the bottom of the message and decided to ask Master Eon or Hugo about it.

Meanwhile, not far away, someone cloaked in shadows watched the group as they investigated the area. It smirked as it stalked away, gleeful that those brats got the message and now feared whatever was coming.


	8. Chapter 6: Life

**A/N: Welcome to the Life chapter. All of the positive feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm so glad I can entertain others. As always, reviews are down at the bottom. Enjoy.**

Out in the Amazon jungle, Lily Lilac was exploring the natural terraces the trees made near her parents' small shack of a home. Since she was so high up, Lily was a bit more careful than if she was closer to the ground. Thanks to her parent's line of work, Lily was able to visit places most people only dream of visiting such as Greece, Egypt, China, and the Amazon. Discovering ancient ruins was surprisingly high-paying work, with the pros being getting to travel a lot, studying lost civilizations, etc.

Unfortunately, the cons outweighed the pros in Lily's mind. To name a few: Lily is almost never home, she can't make friends due to always moving, she hardly sees her cousins and other relatives except at Christmas time. The list goes on but she'd rather not think about them, instead thinking about how to get down from the trees. Seeing some nearby vines, Lily grabbed one and slid down it, landing on the ground a bit too hard and breaking through to an underground temple-like structure.

The hole in the ceiling cast little light into the cavern, proving it difficult to see even her hand in front of her nose. In a sudden burst, light filled the cavern and made Lily jump in surprise. Getting over her surprise quickly, Lily faced the ancient Mayan-style temple and noticed the light was being produced by braziers traveling all the way to the top of the structure. The lighting revealed a long staircase leading to the top, having a green tint due to the odd green flames in the braziers which did not reveal more than the staircase and placing a nervousness in the girl standing at the bottom.

Lily gathered her courage and began the lengthy trek up to the top of the structure. In the half hour it took her to reach the top, Lily's thoughts traveled at lightning speed. 'How did I fall down here? I walked over the same spot when I climbed the tree, but I fell when I stepped on it again. What is this place? I've never seen anything like it, but my parents probably have. What could make the flames green, and what is waiting to be discovered at the top?' These thoughts and more plagued Lily's mind until she tripped over a loose stone at the top, which she hadn't even noticed she arrived at.

Wincing as she looked down at her broken shoe, she made the decision to take both shoes and socks off seeing as there wasn't anything else on the ground to harm her. Lily stood and tossed her busted shoes off the side of the structure, deciding to make up a half truth that she lost them in the mud when her parents would ask about why she was shoeless. The top of the structure seemed to be an open and very empty room, with a spiral staircase leading down into the bowels of the lost pyramid.

Lily sighed at the thought of climbing down a ton of steps to reach the inside of the structure, but couldn't help feeling excited at her first discovery of a potentially unknown tribe of people. However, as she made her way down into the depths of the structure, she saw no other living souls, something that Lily found bothersome as she had no idea where she was going. While she had hoped to find someone down there, Lily was met with an uneasy and eerie silence, almost as if the structure was holding its breath. At last, Lily found herself in a chamber with an altar-like structure covered with vines and flowers she had never seen before.

Walking up to the altar, Lily found a crystal that glowed green in the dim light. As soon as the gem was moved, the network of vines and flowers sprang to life and surged toward the frightened girl like predators after their prey. The flora stopped mere feet from her, almost as if waiting and watching, before the ground rumbled underneath Lily's feet and a giant flower the size of a car rose from a crack in the patch of stonework behind the altar. Vines suddenly lashed out and wrapped around Lily's legs, lifting her and bringing her over to the giant flower.

The inside of the flower smelled like freshly baked cookies but had rows of thorns just on the inside of the mouth. Lily couldn't even scream before the vines shoved her into the plant's mouth and darkness consumed her. Struggling, Lily almost laughed at the irony of being eaten by a plant associated with the Life element of the Skylanders franchise and it being her favorite element to work with. She had almost every game, but focused mostly on the Life element as every other element just didn't seem appealing to her. The Undead Skylanders especially gave her the creeps, the worst in her opinion being Rattle Shake because she hated snakes ever since one of her cousins chased her with one and she tore her leg open on barbed wire.

Finally, Lily managed to put up enough of a struggle to make the carnivorous flower spit her out. Unfortunately, her vision was blocked by chlorophyll from the "stomach" of the lily holding her so she couldn't see her surroundings. When she finally wiped all the chlorophyll from her eyes, Lily shook her head and stood up without noticing the absolutely massive trees around her. First thing Lily noticed was different was the fact the crystal had changed into a whip and the crystal was at the base of the whip handle. However, as she started walking, Lily noticed the fact that she was walking on giant leaves and branches and every step she took caused moss to grow in the shape of her footsteps.

The sounds of chopper blades and buzzing wings drew Lily over to the trunk of a cut down tree where she saw trolls fighting to hit what appeared to be the Stealth Stinger and Buzz Wing attempting to take off. Lily decided to take out the trolls herself and help Stealth Elf and Thrillipede, knowing that hovering like that for too long would cause problems for the vehicles. Lily charged into battle, using her whip to subdue enemies left and right while dodging swinging clubs and fired bullets. Luckily there weren't that many trolls and Lily was full of energy from the thrill of it, Stealth Elf landing the Stealth Stinger and launching a barrage of thorns from her mini-gun.

After the trolls ran off, Stealth Elf asked to see Lily's arm and revealed the Skylands symbol for Life to the new Life Portal Master. Lily stared at it with confusion and asked Stealth Elf, "How did I get this? It wasn't there this morning and my parents probably won't be happy to see a tattoo on my arm without their permission." Thrillipede then spoke up. "Stealth! We've got a problem at the Academy! Master Eon needs us there now! Grab the new Life Portal Master and let's go!" Stealth Elf looked to Lily. "Will you help us, Portal Master? You need to meet the others anyways." Lily gulped but nodded. Stealth Elf grabbed Lily's arm and hopped back into the Stealth Stinger with Lily sitting behind her and sped with the Buzz Wing slightly ahead of her towards the Academy where the three could see smoke rising from.

 **A/N: Now for the reviews!**

 **D.J. Scales: Thank you very much for the support.**

 **Guest: I know you're looking forward to the Magic Chapter, but that won't be until Chapter 8. Thanks for kind words!**

 **captainhatterwolf13: Thanks for the kind review, and I agree that Skylanders is an underrated game. The locations are amazing, the characters are great, and the enemies are well-designed. The Activision and Toys For Bob teams are amazing people but don't get the credit they deserve. However, I can see where some feel that Skylanders isn't all that great, namely those who grew up with the original Spyro weren't too happy with his re-design.**

 **As always guys, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed meeting the Life Portal Master. 6 down, four to go. Remember, if you want an OC featured, visit my profile for the requirements and leave a review or PM me to discuss details.**

 **Thanks for reading! Captain X signing off!**


	9. Chapter 7: Tech

**A/N: Welcome to the Tech chapter. Enjoy.**

Jamie Mach was an odd child, always having a fascination in how things work and the science behind it. At the age of five, she was reading at a sixth grade level, surpassing her classmates every year in whatever test they took. Her favorite pastime was helping her uncle in whatever project he was working on until it was complete. Jamie's interest in Skylanders allowed her to travel, in game form, to factories and locations heavily influenced by the Tech element.

Her uncle was also fascinated by Skylands because of the innumerable power sources he's learned of. Jamie ignored the fact that her uncle was nearly obsessive when it came to Skylands and instead focusing on her studies as she was interested in becoming an engineer at Activision in their Skylanders department. She wanted to be close to where the Skylanders were first thought up, even if she has to work twice as hard to get there and she's only 14. Only just starting high school and already reaching for the stars, Jamie brought pride to her uncle who took her in after her parents died in a car accident due to faulty brakes and bad weather.

That only fueled Jamie's fire for learning and caused her to become one of the best students around. Her curiosity led her to a metal-rich place outside of the small town in Germany she called home for materials for another of her uncle's projects. While walking around the area, Jamie noticed a crystal sitting atop a pile of precious metal and curiosity prompted her to investigate the strange jewel. Jamie plucked the gem from its resting place atop the pile of metal and held it up to the sunlight.

It almost seemed to pulsate and glow, the crystal being orange in color. It reminded Jamie of her Skylanders Imaginators game where she could create her own Skylander. Her Tech element army was vast, her favorite being Wind Up, while what really drew her into Skylands was the amount of different technological advancements for the different species and cultures of Skylands. Jamie slipped the stone into her pocket and ran home with the parts her uncle wanted, deciding not to tell him about her discovery as she thought it was just a rock.

As soon as she neared the workshop, Jamie took a deep breath and sighed, the stench of oil and sweat telling her she was home. Dropping the metal off at her uncle's work station, Jamie then rushed up to her room and took the crystal out of her pocket, wanting to know just what it was. However, every single search through the internet revealed nothing. Giving a sigh of frustration, Jamie got out her Imaginators and controller before turning on the T.V. Starting the game up, Jamie didn't notice how the crystal replicated the look of one of the fake crystals and placed it on the Portal only to jump up in surprise.

The vortex in front of Jamie made her want to run away, but she noticed the crystal sliding towards the rift. Without thinking, Jamie grabbed her laptop before grabbing the crystal and being sucked into the rift. When she next opened her eyes, Jamie saw that she had been transported away from Earth to Skylands and by the looks of it…a group of trolls with wrenches. Holding her laptop close, Jamie felt something covering her hands, something metal and powerful. Looking down at her hands wrapped protectively around her laptop, Jamie watched as metal gloves that seemed almost medieval-gauntlet-like covered her flesh. The crystal she had found earlier was now split in half and set into the center of the gloves, one half on each hand, continuing its pulsing glow from earlier.

The trolls finally noticed Jamie and charged in a rather goofy fashion, waddling more instead of running while swinging their wrenches and pipes around like apes. Jamie decided to test out her new gloves by slamming them into the ground, sending out a shockwave that sent the trolls tumbling backwards. Jamie then picked up a nearby metal beam and threw it like a javelin, impaling some machinery in the distance and sending the factory she was in into lockdown. Luckily, before the trolls could retaliate, the Shield Striker and Gold Rusher burst through the wall behind Jamie, High Volt and Trigger Happy jumping out with their weapons at the ready.

Jamie ran over to the two Tech Superchargers so as to avoid capture by the trolls. "Portal Master! Thank the Ancients we found you before you could get hurt. Introductions will have to wait as we had received a distress call from the Academy on our way to retrieve you. Will you help us save the Academy?" Jamie nodded and climbed into the Shield Striker with High Volt driving, unaware of the trolls just standing by watching the trio drive off. One of the trolls then pulled out a radio and reported the incident.

"We have a problem. The Tech Portal Master has shown up. What are your orders, Lord Kaos?" Through the static came the irritated tone of Kaos. "Get to the battlefield. Join the rest of the army. Our allies want every available troop to attack. Soon enough, I will control Skylands like they promised me. This time, no Poser Masters will keep me from my victory." The troll nodded, then remembered Kaos couldn't see him. "As you wish, master. Listen up, guys! Lord Kaos wants us at the battlefield, so grab every available mech and tank and move out." The trolls scattered, grabbing every available weapon and vehicle, trying to make sure they were prepared for the invasion.

 **A/N: Well, that somewhat escalated. Also, I'm back! Finally. If you haven't read the previous chapter, go do so! It's…interesting, I guess? Anyways, reviews of the previous chapter are below!**

 **ImagMaster: Didn't even cross my mind. I guess the similarities are there.**

 **As always, read, review, and enjoy. Also, every Friday, there will be a new chapter uploaded for RotPM. Stay tuned.**

 **7 Elements down. Three to go.**


	10. Chapter 8: Magic

**A/N: Welcome to the Magic chapter. Oz does not belong to me. He belongs to a Portal Master by the name of Martyn. Let me know if I did him justice. Enjoy.**

Oz looked out the window of the orphanage he's called home for his entire life, wishing he was anywhere but there on his rock-hard mattress. Jonah, his daily tormentor, snored in the bunk beside him, making Oz want to cover the bully's face with a pillow. Oz shook his head free of the dark thoughts plaguing his mind, fingering the silver dragon ring around his neck to busy himself with something. He glanced at the table next to him, the crystal he found earlier sitting there as if inviting him on some fascinating journey. Oz reminisced on the day's events, all leading up to where he sat.

The day started normal enough, with all of the children marching down to a quick oatmeal breakfast before splitting off to complete the daily chores. Of course, within the first ten minutes Jonah was shoving Oz into furniture and generally being a giant pain in the rear. Oz took it in stride though, not daring to complain as everyone in the orphanage knows, if you complain, you get punished. Last time Oz made the mistake of complaining about Jonah's actions, he was smacked and sent to bed without supper.

After chores were done, it was time for lessons with a no-nonsense tutor provided by the government. Everything went well until dinner, when Jonah was being especially harsh towards Oz. The rotten oysters served, though unappealing in all but sound, was considered a normal meal for the orphanage. Oz cracked his open and saw what appeared to be a pearl sitting in the shell instead of oyster meat, but Oz had a feeling that the pearl wasn't real. Jonah noticed the glittering jewel and attempted to snatch it out of Oz's hand, failing as his target moved away from him.

Jonah growled and tried again, with the same result as before and this continued in a cycle for about ten minutes. By that time, Jonah had managed to grab the dragon ring hanging around Oz's neck and held it up triumphantly, grinning like an ugly baboon. Oz saw the ring in his bully's grasp then looked to his bully's face and once that happened, something inside Oz snapped. With blood pounding in his ears, Oz grabbed Jonah around the neck and threw him with a strength none had ever seen the boy possess. After Jonah crashed to the ground, Oz started raining blow after blow on his bully's face, getting himself and Jonah's face covered in blood.

The aides who make sure nothing goes wrong started to pull Oz away from Jonah, but not before Oz took back his necklace and gave a couple of kicks to the bully's abdomen. In the scuffle, the pearl had broken and a crystal appeared in place of the pearl. After he was separated from his bully, Oz was punished harshly in a way mot seen in the orphanage for many years. With a sore bottom and the dragon ring and pearl in his grip, Oz was sent to bed and warned that another slip-up would earn him a one-way ticket to juvenile detention. Before the other children were sent up to bed, Oz decided to take a quick nap so that he could recuperate from the legendary beating.

Unfortunately, Oz had forgotten that he seemed to be cursed to have the same nightmare every time he falls asleep. Oz was standing on a floating island surrounded by a swirling mass of blackness, screams and other floating islands all around him getting swallowed up by the blackness. A malicious laugh that seemed to come from everywhere was heard as tendrils of the blackness started to grab at Oz's legs, while Oz tried to move away but the island he was on was extremely small so he couldn't move very far. The tendrils finally got a strong hold on his legs, dragging Oz towards the edge of the island before seeming to stop. The blackness rose instead and swallowed the island and the bottom half of Oz before continuing the rest of the way, the nightmare ending the same way as always, with Oz drowning in the blackness and then him waking up in the real world.

All of these events have led to Oz looking at the crystal held in his hand, wishing he could leave this place and go on a fantastic adventure. Suddenly, the crystal started glowing before pulsating and releasing a visual message from what appeared to be a purple dragon and a wizard with a white beard. "Portal Master of Magic, this message is meant to guide you to Skylands, a fantastical world of wonder and adventure. I am Eon and this here is Spyro. To get to Skylands, simply open a Portal. It may seem like a dream, but I assure you, it is real." The purple dragon, Spyro, started talking. "We'll be waiting for you, Portal Master. Once you get here, I can show you and the other Portal Masters around."

The message ended, but the crystal continued pulsating in a purple color. Oz then thought of his nightmare and realized that, in the dream, he was in Skylands. Keeping that mental picture locked in place, Oz closed his eyes and imagined a Portal that would take him to Skylands and away from his current situation. When Oz opened his eyes again, a swirling Portal had appeared at the foot of his bed and Oz smiled, happy that he did it first try. Before going through the portal, Oz grabbed his wizard hat and made sure he had his dragon ring and the crystal then jumped through the Portal.

Oz ended up in front of some sort of Academy and in the midst of a battle. He ducked behind a wall and watched the battle from afar for the moment before looking at his hand and seeing that the gem had transformed into a staff with the crystal at the top with two small, spire-like pieces of the staff on either side of the crystal. Instinct then took over and Oz leaped into battle, summoning explosions and beams against what looked like trolls or maybe goblins. Oz fought for a few moments before realizing that there were other people fighting the strange creatures. The question Oz asked himself was: are they friendly or like Jonah?

 **A/N: Well, here's the Magic chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Oz's backstory will appear in a later chapter. Reviews are below. Thanks for reading!**

 **D.J. Scales: Thank you very much.**

 **MaMcMu/Martyn: I hope you're satisfied with how I wrote Oz.**

 **See you all in the next chapter! Eight elements down, two to go. Next Chapter is a double chapter.**


	11. Chapter 9: Light and Dark

**A/N: I'm sorry. I can't express how sorry I am nor how busy I've been. Hopefully all of you can forgive me for this and future mistakes. Welcome to the final elemental chapter. After this, the real story will begin. Also, would anyone be interested in a QnA with the characters after a few chapters? This is the Light/Dark chapter. Enjoy.**

If someone were to ask Angel and Damien if they believed in God, they would hide a smirk and come up with a believable answer. In reality, the twins knew full well that they can never reveal their origins to anyone as they have seen humanity destroy what they can't understand. They had seen the first computer, the Holocaust, WWI, the Roman Empire, the Greeks first discovering science; they had seen humanity at its best and worst as they have been around for centuries. Angel was a celestial being of Light while her twin brother, Damien, was a celestial being of Dark.

Humanity had come up with many names to refer to Angel and Damien, the most prominent being angel and demon. They originally hailed from Skylands, a magical world that lived in relative harmony until Kaos destroyed the Core of Light. Angel and Damien remember being sent to Skylands after Eon sent the elemental crystals to Earth to hopefully gain new Portal Masters. Luckily, the two were able to find their crystals easily and remained there until humanity arrived on Earth, albeit wary as the twins were unsure how these new creatures would react to them. After witnessing the human capacity for war, Angel and Damien decided to keep an eye out for a shift in the other crystals locations and remain as far away from humans as possible.

Damien was still sleeping when his sister awoke him from his dreamless sleep, speaking a bit too quickly for her brother to understand. Angel tugged on his arm again, urging him to get up as all of the crystals had moved and they needed to see who found the powerful gems. Damien groaned and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Angel was already in the main room of the house, waiting for her brother to finish getting ready for the big trip ahead of them. They would probably not be coming back to the small house as they had agreed that as soon as the other crystals started moving, the two of them would find the one responsible and see whether they would be worthy of being called Portal Master.

Angel was staring at the screen of their shared laptop, trying to figure out the exact locations of the crystals when her brother stepped into the room and decided to make some coffee. Once it was brewed, Damien filled up two mugs and slid one over to Angel, who still hadn't taken her eyes off the screen in front of her. Damien leaned against the counter and slowly sipped his coffee for about 10 minutes before he was finally curious enough to look at the laptop screen as well. It seemed that the crystals were pretty spaced out across the entire globe with the majority being in the Northern Hemisphere.

"Let's see. It seems the crystals are in different locations across the world. One in California, one in Nebraska, one in Hawaii, one in New York, one in the Amazon, one in Germany, one in the Himalayas, and one in Japan. Good thing they aren't in different dimensions." Angel just looked at her brother after his little joke before turning back to the laptop and closing it, deciding to take it with them on their trip. Placing the computer in her messenger bag, Angel followed Damien outside to the front of the house before they both unleashed their wings and shot into the sky. Angel decided it would be better to use some sort of cloaking spell or something so as to not draw attention to themselves. In a matter of moments, the twins had located the Water crystal and were watching the girl who found it with a critical gaze before turning to each other and nodding, signifying this one was good. It didn't take long to reach the Air crystal in Nebraska and locate the crystal's target, whom they both agreed was good.

The Fire crystal in Hawaii took a little bit longer to find, but once they did, they discovered that someone on vacation had found it and was taking it with them to Arizona. The twins followed the plane to Arizona and located the crystal quickly before agreeing the crystal chose wisely. It took a bit to get to New York with rough weather making it nearly impossible to fly without losing a few feathers. Once there, the twins located the crystal and watched as a human and a spirit left the graveyard it was in together. Damien shrugged when Angel turned to him before they both took off again and headed towards the Amazon. The Life crystal was nowhere in sight until Damien suggested they go underground, revealing an Aztec temple that a human girl was climbing the stairs to.

Angel nodded at Damien and pointed towards the hole they swooped in from, indicating it was time to go. On their way to Germany, they stopped at Italy for some food before continuing their trek. "If there's one good thing to be said about humans, it'd probably be the amount of foods they've come up with." Angel nodded in agreement as she continued eating her Carbonara. Soon after, the twins were back to flying high above multiple countries before touching down in a field outside of a junkyard in Germany. Peering through the fence, Damien caught sight of a girl holding the Tech crystal while also tugging a wagon filled with scrap parts. Damien nodded to Angel and they took off towards the Himalayan Mountains.

Once they reached the cave containing the Earth crystal, they watched as a girl investigated the crystal before a small landside blocked the entrance. Damien and Angel looked on as the boulders moved away from the entrance before being replaced by more boulders. The twins looked at each other and nodded, satisfied that the girl seemed to have figured out how the crystal worked. They moved on and eventually came to an orphanage that held two surprises. The first surprise came in the form of a child that held the crystal, the twins immediately recognizing the kid as someone originally hailing from Skylands. The second came in the form of how the kid was treated, or mis-treated as the case may be.

Nodding to each other, the twins flew back to their house and opened their computer and watched as, one-by-one, the different colored dots slowly disappeared from the screen. This indicated to them that the crystals, and the ones that found them, have left Earth entirely and traveled to Skylands. "Finally", the twins said in unison and stepped outside with their computer in its bag, creating a Portal out of thin air and stepped through into their homeland. The twins stood in front of the Academy and noticed the Skylanders were battle ready.

After learning about the potential invasion by the trolls and Kaos, the twins were ready as well with their weapons in hand. Damien held two guns with his Dark crystal embedded in the handles while Angel had a bow with arrows made of pure energy in hand. As the trolls marched towards the Academy, the twins learned that the Superchargers had been sent off to get the new Portal Masters. The trolls stopped a few hundred yards away, waiting for the command to attack and the Skylanders stood ready for the battle.

 **A/N: So, here we are. The Portal Masters have been introduced and are getting thrown into a battle without much experience. Is there anything I should go back and fix? This has plagued me and been the reason I haven't uploaded. Is it good enough? Let me know. Is the pacing okay? Is everything okay so far? If I should change anything, let me know. Also, I realize it seems the story is full of clichés and it is, and the characters don't seem to have any emotional depth, but that's because the story is still early.**

 **Think of the characters like this. They get transported to a world they think is just like a video game with video game rules: no permanent death, wars that have no consequence, and nothing can be seriously injured. They'll find out a little later on that that isn't the case. This is their new reality, and they will learn that the rules of reality still exist and are very present in this new and exciting world. Hope that gives some sort of insight to the plot.**

 **Now reviews!**

 **DJ Scales: I completely agree.**

 **MaMcMu: Glad I did such a good job.**

 **Guest: This is my style and my story. If enough people tell me about the issues with the story, I'll change it. However, if you don't like this story, nobody is forcing you to read it and you can click away from here.**


	12. Chapter 10: Of Celebrations and Summons

**A/N: My apologies for not uploading in forever. I lost inspiration for a while but I'm back. This story will have some changes to previous chapters. I'll list them here cause I don't feel like rewriting every single chapter. First off, the Life Portal Master's name will be changed from Lily to Eva. Second, the relationship between the Undead Portal Master and his ghost friend will be considered a friendship and gradually change. This chapter contains the battle between the new Portal Masters and the Skylanders against the forces of Kaos. Enjoy.**

The battle was fierce. Even with the twins' help, the Skylanders quickly found themselves losing ground to the troll army. As Master Eon looked on in concern, he found himself wanting to help in any way he could even without a body. So, he sent the Superchargers to find and retrieve the new Portal Masters from wherever they had appeared at in Skylands when he felt new powerful energies arrive. Unfortunately, the Trolls, despite being slow in battle and not very bright either, had an advantage in the amount of weapons in their arsenal, including tanks, guns, clubs, and even fighter planes. While some of the Skylanders that could fly fought in the air, the rest fought the ground forces that seemed to keep pressing closer and closer to the Academy while the allies who couldn't fight watched on in varying degrees of concern.

"Damien, what do we do?! We're getting swarmed and I don't think we can hold off much longer!" Angel screamed to her brother over the din of battle, cuts and bruises all over her from the attacks she hadn't been able to dodge. Damien, sporting his fair share of injuries, was about to yell back when the roar of engines rose over the battle and the Superchargers appeared, mowing down Trolls left, right, and center. The Superchargers quickly joined the fray with their passengers trailing right behind them, launching attacks and thankfully driving the lines of advancing Trolls back enough so the Skylanders could breathe for a moment. Unfortunately for the Skylanders, their new Portal Masters didn't have as much experience with their weapons then the twins did. However, it appeared that the Portal Masters had outside help with fighting, their techniques sloppy and their stances and weapon usage definitely needed some work, but they were holding their own against the massive amount of Trolls left.

Master Eon watched the new Portal Masters closely, noticing their inexperience with fighting but also their help from their weapons. Each of the Portal Masters sported a glowing aura, each one sporting a different color for the different elements. With the Portal Masters now helping, the Skylanders were able to start pushing back against the forces of evil trying to destroy them. After many hours of fighting, one of the Trolls at the front turned to his brethren and shouted "Trolls, retreat!" Almost immediately, every Troll turned tail and ran towards the waiting ships, ready to retreat away from the battle and head back to safety. Letting out celebratory cheers, the Skylanders and Portal Masters started back to the Academy to celebrate their victory over the Troll army. However, not all celebrated immediately.

Master Eon, Angel, and Damien all looked towards where the Trolls had taken off from, a deep sense of unease settling in their minds. "Why did that seem too easy? Usually Trolls put up more of a fight than that." Damien swallowed before speaking. "It doesn't feel right. I think we'll be seeing more of them soon enough. Next time though, we'll be ready for them. Right, Master Eon?" The spirit in question looked to the sky for a moment before answering the question. "I do not know, Damien. Something in Skylands has changed. Something evil and ancient is stirring from slumber. What it is, I am unsure, but we must be ready for anything." Finally, he looked at the two in front of him and smiled. "Go enjoy yourselves. We have won the battle for now. It is no use worrying about things that may not come to pass. However, you may want introduce the new Portal Masters to their new home and allies."

Unbeknownst to the Portal Masters and Skylanders, Kaos was able to watch them as they celebrated by using a magic mirror he had stolen from his mother years ago. "Look at them, Glumshanks. Celebrating their little win over my army while unaware of my actual intentions." Glumshanks merely nodded along, concentrating on his current task of helping their newest member, Kassidy, with her education. Kassidy only appeared a few months ago in an explosion during one of Kaos' experiments to gain more power and possibly get some hair, the experiment in question being Kaos trying to replicate his powers so he could possibly double his already powerful magic. Instead of gaining more power, Kaos' duplicated abilities took on a form of their own; a female calling herself Kassidy, daughter of Kaos. Naturally, Kaos tried his best in the following weeks to ignore the teenage dark Portal Master and focus on other tasks, much to the annoyance of Kassidy and the concern of Glumshanks.

Glumshanks eventually told Kaos about his concern over him not paying attention to Kassidy. "Master, I know you don't like the idea of having a child, but you can't deny that she is the spitting image of you in everything but appearance. If you don't start helping her understand her place, she might just destroy us all. She does, after all, have the same powers as you." Kaos, after giving it some thought and realizing they were in danger because of his mistake, agreed to start training Kassidy and help her understand her place in the universe. Kassidy had surprised Kaos, Glumshanks, and even Kaossandra with her quick mastery of everything in her testing phase and astounded them with how fast and much she wanted to learn. If Kaos were being honest, he was jealous of his daughter's mastery, as it had taken him years to master and learn every spell and skill possible.

Kaos was pulled from his memory when Glumshanks tapped his shoulder and whispered about two visitors with cloaks and hoods hiding their faces wanting to talk with him. Kaos dismissed Glumshanks and rose from his throne, stepping into the center of the room in order to greet his guests. As Glumshanks had said, two people with hoods hiding their faces and cloaks that kept them shrouded walked into the throne room and bowed slightly in greeting. Kaos decided to speak first. "The attack on the Academy was a success. They never suspected a thing. I trust your soldiers were able to retrieve the object?" The female spoke after a moment. "Yes. Our task force retrieved the staff with no trouble. Excellent work, using your forces to distract the Skylanders while our soldiers snuck into the vault and took the staff." The male spoke next. "It will be hours before they discover the trick. By then, we should have the plan completed before they ever get the chance to attack us."

Kaos grinned before he realized what the male had said. "Wait. What do you mean plan? The plan was to get the staff and then attack the Skylanders again." The female laughed. "We had a bigger plan than you first thought, Kaos. We never told you because we needed you to think you were getting a chance to rule Skylands. Now that you have played the small role we gave you, it's time for another to return." The female then pulled out a small disk and spoke into it. "Bring in the staff. It is time." The male chuckled at Kaos' confused expression and elaborated on what was said earlier. "There is one more task that requires your usefulness. You see, the plan was to distract the Skylanders, grab the staff, and have you unlock it for us. However, we will give you some power if you willingly help us. If not, we'll force you to help us. Trust me, you don't want that to happen." Kaos merely nodded as he watched six Arkeyan robots carry in the staff they had retrieved from the Academy.

As the staff was set into Kaos' hands, he looked at the two in front of him and asked, "What am I supposed to do now?" The male and female looked at each other before they said in unison, "Concentrate on opening a portal using the staff." As he did, Kaos could feel his power strengthening before a vortex opened directly in front of him. The two in front of Kaos grinned and shouted together. "The seal has been broken!"


	13. Chapter 11: Something Evil Is Stirring

**A/N: Finally the story is getting interesting. I do apologize for not uploading as often as when I first started this story, but it seems you all enjoy it. Thank you all for your support. It really means a lot to me. Enjoy chapter 11! Reviews at the bottom.**

The celebration had just started when Angel and Damien walked into the room it was being held in. The ceilings were highest in here, the perfect room for a celebration with all of the Skylanders, allies, and Portal Masters. As the twins entered the room, they immediately noticed the looks of wonder on the new Portal Masters' faces as they chatted and ate with the Skylanders. Damien went over to where a stage was set up for the Skaletones band to play and started speaking with Skelly, while Angel went around to the different Portal Masters and asked them to follow her to a quieter area of the Academy. As the Portal Masters filed out of the room, Damien signaled Skelly to start distracting the Skylanders.

Angel led the others to a slightly smaller room than the one they just exited and invited them to have a seat in the chairs around the table, a projector hanging from the ceiling and a screen covering the back wall. As he was the last one to enter, Damien closed the door behind him and took a seat near the screen while Angel took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, everybody staring at each other until finally Cedric spoke. "Why did you bring us here? Did we do something wrong?" Damien chuckled. "None of you are in trouble. We brought you all here so we can make introductions. We're all going to be working together from now on. I'll start." After clearing his throat, Damien gave the rest of the Portal Masters a smile and talked again. "Hi, my name's Damien. I'm the Portal Master of the Dark element and a Skylands native. You can find me in here most of the time since I'm constantly making plans and discussing ideas with everyone. If I'm not in here, check the courtyard or the arena." The rest of the team remained silent as Angel spoke next. "My name is Angel and I'm the Portal Master of the Light element and Damien's twin sister. If you need to find me, look on the roof, in the courtyard, or in the arena. Chances are I'll be there."

Cedric decided to go next. "My name's Cedric and I'm the Fire Portal Master. I didn't think I'd ever see Skylands in person. This place is amazing. If anyone is having trouble, I'll try to help as best I can." Jessica went next. "Hi, my name's Jessica, but you can call me Jess. I'm the Water Portal Master and I look forward to working alongside you guys. I didn't expect to ever see Skylands either, so we have a common interest." Eva's turn was next. "I'm the Portal Master of Life. My name is Eva and I'm happy to be in this amazing world." Oz was next. "My name is Oz and I think I'm the Portal Master of Magic. I've never heard of Skylands or anything related to it." Cedric turned to Oz, disbelief painted across his features. "How could you not have heard of one of the best game series in the world? You've been missing out, dude." Oz was quiet before muttering "The orphanage wasn't exactly friendly or well-funded." That last comment shocked everyone but the twins who already knew. Jamie was next and looked like she was processing and debating the information.

"Well, my name's Jamie and I'm also an orphan. I guess I'm the new Tech Portal Master and I have a nickname that all of you can use: Gears. I want to explore this world and find out how this world works. If it makes you feel any better, Oz, I didn't really know my parents all that well either. They died when I was 3 in a car crash. I was the only survivor, but didn't escape unscathed." At this point, everyone watched as she pulled up her sleeve to her shoulder, a scar starting from her shoulder spanning down to her elbow. "I was lucky. Some of the roof dug into my arm and pinned me which kept me from being thrown from the car." Cara was next to speak. "After that, I don't know what to say. My name's Cara and I wield the Earth Element. I'm a bit competitive." Morty spoke next. "My name is Morty and this is my friend Katie. I'm the Portal Master of the Undead and she's my helper. She died when she was 15, last year." Jason was the last one to introduce himself. "My name's Jason and I can't believe Skylands actually exists. I'm the Air Portal Master and can tell you everything about the enemies of Skylands." The others shared Jason's sentiment about Skylands being real.

Suddenly, the lights in the room flickered and the Portal Masters heard some shouting from the Banquet Hall. Running towards the room, they were unprepared for what they saw on the giant screen in front of them. Master Eon was watching the screen with concern, wondering what could have caused the large burst of dark power he'd felt a little while earlier. His questions were answered when a video came through on the monitor, one that caused all of the Skylanders and their allies to gasp. It was Kaos' castle, but it was engulfed in flames with a giant darkened figure with glowing eyes standing in the midst of the carnage. Suddenly a message appeared in place of the video feed, reading "Guess Who?" As soon as the message appeared, it disappeared while leaving the heroes to wonder about what they just saw and who they were supposed to guess.

Master Eon was riddled with concern as he asked Mags to replay the security footage from earlier when the battle was raging between the Skylanders and the Troll army. Doing as requested, Mags rewound to when the Skylanders rushed outside to the battle but also pulled up feeds from all of the cameras in the Academy showing the different rooms. One feed in particular caught Master Eon's attention and he asked Mags to focus on just that one camera. What played was a video of a vault being blown into from the outside wall by several Arkeyans who seemed to scan the area before securing the entrance to prevent anyone from entering. One of them walked up to a pedestal in the middle of the room that held a staff and removed the staff from its place, leaving back through the hole in the wall while the other Arkeyans soon followed.

After the feed ended, Master Eon stroked his beard and looked thoughtful while Hugo asked, "Do you know what type of staff that was, Master Eon? I can't remember what the old Portal Masters had it for." Master Eon shook his head and let out a sigh. "I can't remember why that staff was locked in the vault. I believe the old Portal Masters locked it away for a good reason, I just can't remember what. However, something evil and ancient has been released from the confines of slumber. For now, I want everyone to be on alert for the next few weeks. We can't afford to be caught off guard at a time like this. Angel, Damien. Would you two mind showing the Portal Masters to their rooms? As it is getting late, I think it best if we all retire until tomorrow." Nodding agreement, the Portal Masters followed Angel and Damien to their individual rooms before collapsing into slumber. Meanwhile, Master Eon went to the library with Hugo and started searching the archives for any clues as to who or what had been released and sent the cryptic message.

Unknown to all inhabitants of Skylands, a being of pure evil and malice opened his mismatched eyes and grinned evilly before uttering a phrase that had been sent to the Skylanders.

"Ģ͈̰̬̟̦͓̞͙̓̇̅̒͗̉̃͢û̡̖͚̦̥̦͎̞̹̀̋̏̋̚ͅe̛͇͖͎͎̥̼͔͆̌̋̊̀̓͆͡͞s̷̛̭̻͎̮͉̼̼̊͗̓͌̈́̓̚s̛̠̝͈̫̪̺̥͛̒̋͑̌̿͑͜ w̧̰̦̺̜͊́̒́͌͠h̴̡̩̫̲͙̱͙͕̟̬̀̃̉̋͞o̦͙̳͔͇̬͇̊̇́̓͒̕͢?̸͔̳̰̯͙̟̱̝̘͊͑̃͑̋̽̽"

 **Reviews!**

CHAD: I appreciate the feedback, but the names and backstories are set in stone.

DJ Scales: Indeed it is. Hope you enjoyed this one.

DareDreamer: Never actually watched the show.

 **As always, guys. I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 12: Visions and Theories

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 12! I've been working really hard on reigning in the amount of ideas for this story. Let me know whether you guys want me to redo the already released chapters or if you guys want them to stay the same. This particular chapter is a gift to all of you for the feedback and support, but also a special gift for Guestspirit. Happy birthday! Without further ado, chapter 12…**

After a restful night of sleep for the ten Portal Masters, breakfast was provided to them by Ghost Roaster who not only served as a Skylander but also as a chef for the Academy. It was a buffet of delicious breakfast foods from Earth, all different cuisines from different cultures as well as universal foods that seemed a little strange at first but ended up tasting quite pleasant. After everyone was done with their plates, they started making small talk amongst themselves until Master Eon appeared in the Dining Hall.

Jessica was the first to speak up. "Morning, Master Eon. What brings you here?" Master Eon smiled and returned the greeting as well as providing an answer. "I have come here to tell all of you that you will start training this afternoon with wielding your abilities and weapons. Before that, you will have a brief introduction to Skyland's history taught by Hugo. I hope you will all learn much from him and myself as well as every other ally here to teach all of you how to survive in Skylands." Eight of the Portal Masters looked at each other in confusion before looking at the two oldest: Damien and Angel. The two shared a knowing glance before all eyes turned back to Master Eon and subsequently to the doors leading to the rest of the Academy as Hugo came rushing in waving a particularly ancient looking scroll.

Master Eon turned to the mole as Hugo handed the scroll to him before turning to the table and opening the parchment to read the first few lines and immediately slammed it shut while turning even paler than his already spirit-like complexion. Turning abruptly, Master Eon began quickly walking towards the Library where Hugo had found the scroll, prompting the others to follow at a brisk pace. Once they reached the Library, they found Master Eon bent over a table with several books and many scrolls scattered over its surface with a look of concentration laced with an underlying feeling of fear. Approaching the table allowed Master Eon's mumbling to become somewhat clear. "No, no, no. It can't be _him_. He was locked away thousands of years ago by myself and the rest of the old Portal Masters. Unless…"

Before his rambling continued, Master Eon was interrupted by Damien. "Uh, Master Eon? Who are you talking about? Who did you lock away? Was it the same person who sent us the message last night?" Master Eon snapped his head up to look at the Portal Masters. "That… _thing_ …is a monster. A malicious being that has existed since the dawn of Skylands and one of the Ancients' first creations. He's the entire reason the Arkeyans even existed. His name eludes me, but his actions still haunt my nightmares. He almost succeeded in conquering Skylands. Back then, magic charged all of Skylands to the brink of being too much and we Portal Masters were much stronger. If I am correct in thinking he has escaped his prison, then we are all in danger." The Portal Masters looked concerned for a moment before Oz suddenly gasped and collapsed, eyes glowing white while he seemed to almost vibrate. The other Portal Masters started panicking before Master Eon spoke. "Do not be concerned, Portal Masters. Oz is merely experiencing a vision. He will awaken in a few minutes." True to his word, Oz's eyes snapped open and he sat up breathing heavily before trying to stand and nearly collapsing until Cedric and Damien caught his arms and helped him over to a nearby chair.

Master Eon and the others kept their distance while Oz recovered, the old Portal Master asking him what he saw in his vision. Taking a deep breath, Oz recounted the scenes playing in his head like a home movie. "I saw ten statues in a clearing, each one seemed to have a different weapon and none of them had the same weapon. Then I saw a being with a glowing purple eye and a multicolored, almost crystal like eye but the rest of his face was covered in shadow. On both sides of him were shadowy shapes, one with glowing yellow eyes and the other glowing white eyes. I also saw a man and a woman in front of the three beings, wielding weapons that didn't seem normal. I saw the same being with two different eyes standing in the middle of the circle of statues holding a staff. The statues began to crack and right before they shattered, it went dark. Next thing I know, I see a mirror that shows ten other kids on Earth. One of them was hang gliding, one was scuba-diving, another was reading an old looking book, another two were sitting side by side, one was standing in a desert, another was standing in a funeral parlor, another one was using a crossbow, one was competing in a robot battle, and another was building a sandcastle. Then I woke up."

Master Eon handed a picture to Oz of a staff with ten triangular elemental gems arranged in a circle surrounding a crystalline hourglass. Oz studied the picture and nodded slowly before speaking. "This is exactly the staff I saw in my vision. But, the staff in my vision looked fully powered. What is it?" Master Eon sighed and sat in a nearby chair. Suddenly a female voice coming from the entrance of the Library made everyone quickly turn and face the familiar figure. "It's called the Riftmaker and it belongs to the Riftmaster, a nickname for the being you saw in your vision." Angel and Damien growled at the sight before them. Master Eon hushed them before turning to the intruders. "What do you want, Kaossandra? I warned you not to come near the Academy. That warning extends to all of you." Kaossandra merely tsked at Master Eon and shoved Kaos forward, the younger Dark Portal Master glaring at the ground as if he really didn't want to be in that room. Kaossandra was about to speak before another unknown male interrupted her.

"On behalf of my sister, I'd like to apologize for the extremely sudden intrusion and would also like to ask for your help. You see, my nephew may or may not have released an extremely powerful and _dangerous_ ", the male stressed, "…individual who also may or may not have taken Kaos' powers as soon as he was free." Kaossandra glared at what seemed to be her brother before speaking. "As much as it physically pains me to say this, Arcanon is right. We need your help to undo the mistake my foolish son has made. Glumshanks, dear, can you give me the crystal I asked you to grab before we evacuated?" The troll handed the crystal over to the Dark Portal Master before stepping back. Kaossandra frowned and held it out to Master Eon. "Go ahead. Watch what happened to our castle. I think you'll find confirmation of our sincerity and your theory."

 **A/N: Well, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed in the past as well as everyone who has read the story and stuck with it through the long pauses. I will try to upload at least twice a month, but I can't make any promises. See you next time!**

 **~Captain X**


End file.
